If you want me I'm yours
by Oblivionokay
Summary: This is loosely based around the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. Robyn uncovers Max and Zoe's secret relationship and Zoe if forced to move away. Can Max make her see sense? Will she stay or will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is a new idea I'm testing, it's based on the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. Not quite sure how long it's going to last for so please R&amp;R. Love hearing from you. Thank you :)**

**I'll update very soon. **

**Katie xx**

"Max get off me"

"Zoe please wait."

"No I can't do this not now not ever."

How could his sister be so stupid. He'd just got Zoe back and now he was on the verge of losing her again. Why couldn't Robyn learn to keep her mouth closed.

Zoe and Max had been officially dating for just under two months and everything was going swimmingly. That was until last week when Robyn recognised Zoe's shoes from Max's bedroom floor.

She had confronted Max about them and he still insisted that they had belonged to an air hostess. But he knew full well that Robyn was not stupid and as he suspected didn't believe his explanation.

In all honesty Max had not told Robyn for one particular reason. She was the ED's biggest gossip. She couldn't keep anything to herself for more than half an hour and now she knew his and Zoe's biggest secret they were in a relationship. This news came as quite a shock to Robyn who began to question how her brother a mere porter had come to get with a such a highly rated consultant like Zoe. But then again he never failed to surprise her.

Over the course of the week that followed the revelation. Zoe came under a lot of stress and had to encounter question after question from Guy Self. Who deemed to believe that she had put her flourishing career on the line for some minor being. But to Zoe Max was her everything, after the last time she went away she had come to realise that she truly loved him and that it really didn't matter about the age and status gap. But management at the hospital didn't seem to share the same opinion.

Her friends within the ED were happy for Max and Zoe and had no qualms about their relationship after getting over the initial shock. That included everyone but Connie. She on the other hand despised it. She already don't like Zoe and this made matters a whole lot worse.

As the week progressed Zoe came under increasing amounts of pressure from above and from Connie in person to end it with Max and take a job in New York City for 8 months to get refreshed and get her head out of the clouds and return to reality.

"Max I'm sorry. If Robyn had kept her mouth shut we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know and I'm sorry and she's sorry."

"Please don't leave I love you. I've never felt like this before."

"I'm sorry. It's for the best."

Max wasn't going to give up without a fight. While Zoe was still here he was going to get her back."

Just what is Max going to do to try and Max Zoe stay.?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So this is a new idea I'm testing, it's based on the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. This is the second chapter still not quite sure how long it's going to last for so please R&amp;R. Love hearing from you. Thank you :)**

**I'll update very soon. **

**Katie xx**

It was Zoe's day off. She had just 2 weeks left before she left for good. The reality of the situation still hadn't hit home yet. But she was missing Max. They had stayed out of each other's way at work and she felt an increasing sense of loneliness as the days passed.

She got up and dressed and then had to just nip into work to get some paperwork she had forgotten to bring home last night. No rest for the wicked. She thought to herself. She decided that as it was a nice day and the sun was shining she would walk there. It was only a 10 minute walk away from the boat and to be honest she needed the fresh air.

When she got to the ED Max was standing outside in their old smoking spot. Oh how she missed those times. She gave him a sort of half smile and then went though the doors and headed for her office.

Max followed her in. He so just wanted to spin her round and kiss her. But he knew full well that she would not thank him for doing that. He went to the staffroom and changed his top. It was his lunch break so he had a good 30 minutes to kill. He watched though the window as Zoe walked back towards the doors her arms full of papers. He knew that it was unconventional and slightly weird but what did he have to lose, so he decided to follow Zoe.

She began to walk back towards the boat and Max followed in her footsteps just a few metres behind her. As she drew round the corner from the boat she caught sight of Max from the corner of her eye. She turned round before he had any chance to hide.

"Max. Why are you following me?"

"Look Zoe I can explain."

"I should hope so. Cuz otherwise this is all at little on the strange side of life."

"Well we have never been normal, you know that."

"I suppose. Max why do you keep doing this to yourself, to us."

"Because I love you Zoe and that's a hard thing to forget."

"Max. I'm sorry but work before pleasure. That's the way it works."

"Okay well it was worth a try. These are for you by the way." He pulled a bunch of red and white roses from behind his back. "I was going to bring them over later but when you came into the ED I thought, go for it, nows as good a time as ever."

"Oh Max." She said taking the flowers from him and gently kissing his lips. "You know as well as I do this was never going to work between us. It's time for you to move on and find someone else."

"But Zoe the thing is I don't want anyone else it's just you its always you."

"Max. I leave in two weeks don't make this any harder than it already is."

Max turned away from Zoe and walked off.

Zoe called after him. " Max." He turned his body 45 degrees. "For the record I love you too."

He carried on walking. He still had a chance, he just had to show Zoe how serious he was about loving her.

Max has a plan. Will it go to plan,will it make Zoe change her mind? Will she stay or will she go?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So this is a new idea I'm testing, it's based on the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. Not quite sure how long it's going to last for so please R&amp;R. Love hearing from you. Thank you :)**

**I'll update very soon. **

**Katie xx**

A week had passed and Max and Zoe had seen very little of each other due to working different shifts. But today was different they finally were on the same shift. Max had a plan, he needed to show Zoe just how much she meant to him before she was due to leave. He had just under a week to pull it off.

Zoe's shift began at 7 am and when she arrived Max was waiting outside in their smoking spot. He started walking towards her.

"Morning beautiful."

"Max stop it, I can't do this not now not ever. I leave in a few days."

"So your definitely going then."

"Yeah it's a great opportunity, it just too good to miss. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. Do you think I could spend just one more night with you."

"I'll think about it Mr walker."

"I've got to go, things to do patients to see."

Zoe walked past Max and into the ED, oh how much he loved her. He wasn't going to be able to cope when she left.

The day seemed to fly by, Zoe had been once again avoiding him. She hadn't joined him on her breaks and was no where to be found at lunch. It was 17:30 and Max went out for a cigarette, and there in front of him in their smoking spot was Zoe.

"Hello stranger, been avoiding me i see."

"Max. I just been busy."

"Yer whatever. So I've been thinking."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Haha very funny. I was thinking how about tonight, you and me,a pizza and a film at mine."

"Umm, yep sounds fine don't think I've anything else planned. I'll be round at 9, shall I bring some wine."

"If you want, that's a date then." Max said throwing his fag butt to the floor and going back to work. Zoe lent against the wall, she was happy that her and Max were still friends, but it didn't seem right they both loved each other and yet people were trying to rip them apart. 'Tonight is going to be the most fun I've had since the day me and Max got exposed.' She began to doubt her decision to leave, was it for the best or was she just running from trouble.

Will Zoe change her mind and stay? Or will she go? Can Max win her back, will he ever give up trying?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter of the new idea I'm still developing , it's based on the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. Not quite sure how long it's going to last for so please R&amp;R. Love hearing from you. Thank you :)**

**I'll update very soon. **

**Katie xx**

Zoe's shift drew to an end and she gathered up yer coat and bag and made for her car. She got in and drove back to the boat.

When she got there Dylan asked her what she wanted for dinner. But as she was going to Max's she didn't see the point in eating.

So she went to get a shower and change her clothes. She'd just done her hair and makeup when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Zoe, where are you going."

"To Max's."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, won't it make it harder to let go."

"I'm just going as a friend, he's lonely so I said I would."

"Okay I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you but I'm going to be fine."

It was 8:45 so Zoe decided to make a move.

"I'm going now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun."

She got in her car and within 5 minutes was at Max's. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Max answered.

"Hello, I wasn't sure you'd actually come."

"Well here i am. Can I come in its freezing."

"Yeah of course, I'm just a little shocked."

He took her coat and told her to go sit in the living room. She took off her shoes and curled her feet up on the sofa. Max came in baring a tray of pizza and two glasses.

"Oh sorry, I forgot the wine."

"No worries, will lemonade do the trick."

"Yeah."

Max set the tray on the coffee table and took his place next to Zoe.

" What film do you wanna watch?"

"Umm I'm not sure, what do you suggest?"

"Well I heard off a friend that before I go to sleep is meant to be pretty good."

"Sounds alright to me."

"Okay then I'll go find the DVD, Robyn's got it somewhere."

Max went upstairs and Zoe took a slice of pizza. She really had missed this, but she had to get used to not seeing Max, the distance between New York City and Holby was to great to make casual trips between.

He came back into the living room and put it on the TV. He sat back down and put his arm around Zoe.

"Max. I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Zoe please just relax, we are never going to be able to do this again let's make the most of it."

"I suppose you're right, I'm going to miss you Max."

"I'll miss you too." He gave her a little kiss on the side of her head and she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

When the film ended she saw that Max was fast asleep, she slid herself out from under his arm and picked her shoes up, turned the TV off and used the blanket from behind the sofa to cover him up. She gave him a kiss on the check and whispered. "I love you Max never forget that." And then she left and went back to the boat.

When Max woke up it was 3 am and he saw that Zoe had obviously left. She couldn't do it, she loved him so much that she had let him go, to protect herself or him he still wasn't sure. He still loved, he had a plan to show her and the rest of the ED just how serious he was about that.

What's Max got up his sleeve, any ideas?

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So this is a new idea I'm testing, it's based on the song 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. There is going to be one more chapter after this so please R&amp;R. Love hearing from you. Thank you :)**

**I'll update very soon. **

**Katie xx**

The day that Zoe was due to leave had dawned. Max rolled out of bed, today was he last and only chance to stop from going. He had to win her back and he had a plan.

His shift was due to start at 14:00, and he knew that Zoe was already at work now and would finish at 19:00 so that gave him about 5 hours to prove to Zoe he loved her to the moon and back. He had time to shower and get dressed before he had to go to the hospital.

Zoe had just finished her lunch and made her way back to her office and then in the door she saw a pink heart shaped post it note. She took it off the door and read it.

'Zoe I know this is as hard for you as it is for me, but I have something to prove to you. Go into your office and look on your desk.'

Zoe was a little unsure about this, she didn't know what quite to expect when she opened the door. Carefully she pushed the door handle down and then saw yet another post it note on her desk. She walked over and picked it up. It said

'Hello beautiful:) now I've got your attention, let me explain myself. Go to cubicle one and look on the bed.

Zoe was curious to say the least so decided it was her last day what did she have to lose. Sh walked into o cubicles and pulled back the curtain of number one and there on the bed was ' I ❤ you' spelt out using haribo love hearts. And once again another post it note. Which read.

'WOW! You must really trust me. You look gorgeous by the way. Now I need you to go as check out the stair banister.'

Zoe gathered up the sweets of the bed, and popped one into her mouth. She closed the curtain behind her and made for the stairs. As she neared them she noticed another post it note and then saw that there was something next to it. She took the post it note and read it.

'I'm going to miss you and I know your going to miss me too so here's something to remember me by. Once you have had a look what the magnet is holding go to resus.'

She held the of what looked like paper and took the magnet off . She turned the paper over and realised it was the picture they had taken together the first time Zoe had spent the night at Max's.

She then did just as the post it had told her to and headed to resus and in the corner furtherest away from the doors she saw another post it note. She walked over and picked it up she read it to herself.

'So I you'll never forget me. But I doubt that could ever happen I pretty unforgettable. And just for the record I won't give up on us. Take a look on the side there's something for you, make sure you listen all the way through. Then and only then go to reception.'

Zoe looked down and there was an iPod with some ear phones connected. She put them into her ears and pressed play.

As the music started to play she recognised the song.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

Well, there's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up.

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Once the song had finished Zoe realised that she had been crying. She wiped her eyes and walked to reception where Noel handed her a pile of files and inside the top one was another post it note. She read it.

'I hope this tastes even half as good as you look ;). Look in the bottom file. Then put these in your office. Connie will have to deal with them, that's if you haven't changed your mind about leaving. Then go to our smoking spot. Zoe went into her office and pulled the bottom file to the top. She opened it and there inside was a bar of Cadburys chocolate.

**Please review. There'll be more soon xx**

**_I'm thinking about writing a sequel called 'How did I live before' :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So this is that last chapter, but don't worry I'm developing ideas for a sequel which will be called ' How could I live before'. Thank you all so much for the going support, you make this so worth while please R&amp;R. Love hearing from you. Thank you :) I love you all 3**

**Katie xx**

Then she opened her office door and walked to hers and Max's smoking spot. On the wall she saw a post it note clinging for its life to the wall. She pulled it off and read it.

'Well this is the place where we first met so I feel it's kinda special. I never did pay you back for that cigarette on my first day so look on the floor. Then go to the waiting area in reception.'

Zoe look to the floor and smiled as her eyes caught sight of a packet of cigarettes tied with ribbon. She picked it up and went back into the ED and on one on the chairs she saw a single red rose and a post it note. She picked up the rose and lifted it to her nose. Then proceeded to read the post it.

'I don't know if you have caught on yet but the 8 post it notes represent the 8 months that I'll be without you if you still choose to go. The rose it to show you that your my one and only. I'll never find anyone else as special to me as you are. Now one last thing walk straight to the reception desk and when you get there and only then turn round and face the entrance.'

Zoe thought this request was a little strange but she had nothing left to lose. She walked to the desk and turned round slowly.

There in front of her was Max holding a guitar.

"Max."

"Zoe before you say anything, just listen."

Zoe stood silently and completely still. By this time most of the ED staff had gathered round to see what was going on. Max stared to play his guitar.

And the to Zoe's amazement began to sing for her.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,

Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

She remembered that song, it had been playing on the radio on the day when she had woken up in Max's bed after the first time they slept together.

"Zoe please stay with me. If you want me I'm yours."

She walks over to where Max is stood outs her arms round his neck and bends his head down slightly and the places a deep passionate kiss on his lips.

"So your mine right. Come with me Max."

"Zoe. I'd love nothing more."

"Come on then Mary Jane."

Max locked his fingers around Zoe and they walked towards the doors.

Connie had now appeared behind the pair.

Max turned round to look at Connie.

"Oh and Connie for the record, I quit!

**Please review . Hopefully it won't be too long before I start writing the sequel. xx**


End file.
